


Complications

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Your soulmate's first thought about you is written on your skin after you meet. Jason Ryder and Reyes Vidal meet.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Complications

Jason Ryder decided he needed a shower before he passed out for a few hours.

As he was removing his clothes, he noticed something on his chest. In a neat script were the words _Gorgeous but pretty faces don’t save people_.

“Fuck,” he whispered. At some point that day he met his soulmate. At least they thought he looked good, he decided. He hoped it wasn’t Sloane since he was already trying to figure out how to remove her from power.

He got into the shower, going through all of the people he had met that day. Reyes Vidal stood out in his mind. He had that combination of good looking, sexy voice, and overconfidence that Jason tended to find attractive.

Jason sighed. He had more important things to focus on. He could figure out the soulmate thing later.

\-------

Reyes Vidal returned to his room after another long day. After he met with the Pathfinder he had numerous things pop up that needed his attention. All of which left him too exhausted to do anything. He stripped out of his armor and under armor, tossing it all onto a chair in the corner, before falling onto his bed. He rubbed a hand over his face, pausing when he saw something on his forearm. 

“Shit,” he whispered sitting up. He looked at the messy scrawl now on his forearm. _Oh fuck, he’s hot_. 

Reyes Vidal had met his soulmate. He thought back through the day, trying to figure out who it could be. The only new person he spoke to was the Pathfinder. 

“Well, that complicates things,” Reyes whispered running a finger across the words.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i am calling you now (come and find me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456301) by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle)




End file.
